Erinnerst du dich?
by Fianna Hira
Summary: Luna steht in der Eulerei und denkt über jemanden ganz bestimmten nach. Songfic zu  Zerrissen" von Juli. Luna/Draco


Also Hi erstmal. Keine Angst, ich halte mich kurz.

diesen One-shot habe ich für den „Harry Potter OS-Wettbewerb" von TarjaMagic geschrieben.(Animexx)

Es ist eine Songfic über das Pairing Luna/Draco zu dem Lied Zerrissen von Juli

Die Handlung spielt während dem /Buch. Luna steht in der Eulerei und denkt über jemanden ganz bestimmten nach.

Charakterbeschreibungen findet ihr in der Animexx-Version, dieser Geschichte (gleicher Titel, Autor Fianna)

Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen!:-)

Abgesehen von dem Plot gehört mir nichts. Die Figuren, ect gehören bis auf Mira (die ist meine) J.K. Rowling, „Zerrissen" gehört Juli.

Nun gehts los, viel Spaß!

**Erinnerst du dich?**

**Draco/Luna**

Da stehe ich nun, hier oben in der Eulerei, und hänge meinen Gedanken nach. Meinen Gedanken an dich.

Eben bin ich dir wieder begegnet. „Na, wenn das nicht Lovegood, unsere verrückte kleine Blutsverräterin ist!" Selbst dein Hohn klingt jetzt leer. So wie du selbst.

Wie gerne würde ich mit dir reden, doch ich weiß, es geht nicht.

Und ich frage mich: Erinnerst du dich?

_Warum fühlt es sich so leer an,_

_Wenn du mit mir sprichst_

_Warum fühlt es sich so leer an,_

_Wenn du bei mir bist_

_Warum fühlt es sich so schwer an,_

_Wenn wir nichts mehr sagen_

_Warum können wir nicht reden,_

_Nach so vielen Jahren_

Täglich sitze ich in der Klasse, mit dir nur ein paar Meter entfernt, und dennoch trennen uns Welten und Meere, unmöglich zu überqueren. Du, der eiskalte Schlangenprinz.

Du warst nicht immer so und manchmal wünsche ich mir, du wärst noch da, als ein Teil meines Lebens. Und ich frage mich: Erinnerst du dich?

_Warum fühlt es sich so leer an,_

_Wenn du mit mir sprichst_

_Warum fühlt es sich so leer an,_

_Wenn du bei mir bist_

_Warum fühlt es sich so fern an,_

_Wenn wir uns doch nah sind_

_Was bringt mir dieses leben,_

_Wenn du einfach nicht da bist_

Aber manchmal, wenn du denkst, dass keiner dich sieht, dann fällt deine Maske. Dann bist du nicht mehr der Eisprinz.

Dein Blick ist dann der eines Menschen, der weder ein noch aus weis.

Und ich frage mich: Erinnerst du dich?

_Deine Haut wird ganz kalt_

_Dein Blick wird ganz leer_

_Dein Atem wird leise_

_Und dein Kopf wird ganz schwer_

_Was hat dich so zerrissen_

_Was hat dich so verletzt_

_Was hat dich und dein Leben_

_Und dein Herz so zerfetzt_

Sag, erinnerst du dich?

Erinnerst du dich noch an damals? An Mira, dein Kindermädchen? Daran, wie sie dich immer heimlich zu uns brachte, damit du mit mir, ihrer Patentochter, spielen konntest? An unsere Freundschaft? Daran, dass wir wie Geschwister füreinander waren? Die engsten Freunde?

Ich jedenfalls erinnere mich. An alles. Auch an den Tag, als dein Vater beschloss, deine Erziehung von nun an selbst in die Hände zu nehmen. Daran, dass es so plötzlich kam, dass Mira nicht einmal mehr die Zeit hatte, dich ein letztes Mal vorbeizubringen, damit wir uns verabschieden könnten.

Ich erinnere mich auch, wie aufgeregt ich vor meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts war, wie sehr ich mich darauf gefreut hatte, dich wieder zu sehen, und wie etwas in mir zerbrach, als vor mir nicht mein Freund, mein Draco, stand, sondern ein Fremder, dessen Augen einfach an mir vorüber blickten.

Ich erinnere mich, wie die Gefühle, die ich seit meiner Kindheit für dich, Draco, hegte, von Freundschaft in Liebe wandelten, aber nicht für die Maske, die du der Welt zeigst, sondern für den Jungen, der mein Freund, mein Draco war. Wie oft habe ich versucht, mit dir zu reden, dich zu erreichen, doch du… nun ja, du warst nie da. Immer nur die Maske, der Eisprinz.

Und ich weiß, dass ich dir helfen könnte, dass du mich, tief in deinem Innern, brauchst, und doch kann ich nicht, denn du gibst mir keine Chance.

_Was bringen meine Worte,_

_Wenn du sie nicht hörst_

_Was bringt meine Liebe,_

_Wenn du sie nicht spürst_

_Warum können wir beide_

_Uns der Wahrheit nicht stellen_

_Warum kann ich dieses Loch_

_In deinem Herzen nicht füllen_

Jetzt, wenn ich diesen Blick bei dir sehe, den Blick eines Menschen, der verzweifelt, der schreien und weinen möchte, doch der keine Tränen mehr hat und weis, dass keiner seinen Schrei hören würde, bricht jedes mal mein Herz, schlimmer noch als damals, als ich dich im Hogwarts-Express zum ersten mal wieder traf.

Ich möchte dich in den Arm nehmen und trösten, doch ich kann nicht. Du würdest es nicht zulassen.

Und ich frage mich: Erinnerst du dich?

_Was hat dich so zerrissen_

_Dass du nicht mal mehr weinst_

_Dass du nicht mal mehr schreist_

_Dass du nicht mal mehr merkst,_

_Dass dein Leben zerreist_

Sag mir: Erinnerst du dich?

Ich erinnere mich, und deshalb werde ich auch nicht aufgeben. Ich werde immer ein Auge auf dich haben. Denn ich weiß: Eines Tages wirst du fallen, und dann werde ich da sein und dich auffangen.

Ich werde dich ganz fest im Arm halten, solange, bis unter deinen Tränen die Maske des Prinzen zerflossen ist und du, mein Draco, mein Engel, wieder bei mir bist.

_Was auch immer du tust_

_Was auch immer du sagst_

_Ich pass auf dich auf_

_Ich bleib für dich wach_

_Ich bleib für dich wach_

Kommentar?


End file.
